Tree stands and game observations platforms are widely used as a means for assisting the hunter or wildlife observer in his activities such as in gaining the advantage of unobstructed sight and a vantage point for shooting or photographing. Unfortunately, it is necessary to transport the game and any auxiliary apparatus and other gear in and out of remote locations. If hunting large game, it is practically a necessity to have a means for transporting the game out of these areas if one is not to leave substantial portions of the carcass behind. Since many such outings require transport over long distances and over rough terrain it is also desirable to have a lightweight unit to accomplish the transport without a resultant loss of structural integrity and breakdown of the unit.
In this regard, many hunters are injured each year from tree stand related injuries, so the need for a stable platform is paramount. Getting proper height in the air is also crucial, however, the safety and ease of putting the stand up should not be compromised. Further, when taking a shot with a camera or a gun it is important to be stable, preferably leaning against a stable object. On the ground, tripods can be used, in a tree stand there is usually no such ability, thus it is desirable to have a stable apparatus for that purpose which is provided with convenient means for stabilizing a gun or camera or the like.